Little Moments
by FooFooCuddlyPoof
Summary: just a couple of One/Two shots I wrote for Maid Sama!...
1. Silence

**Boring **

She stares blankly at the teacher, trying her hardest not to give in to those little devils desperately trying to pull her eyelids down, and send her to sleep…

She couldn't focus… well, not that she had to.

All she could hear were the ticking clock, occasional scribbles, and the faint voice of the blabbering teacher.

Silence can be so boring…

.

**Thinking**

A few scribble every now and then… and more seconds of silence.. She needed this silence.

_A gum pops._

Her eyebrow twitches.

.

_Another pop. _

She balls her fist.

.

_-pop!-_

Snap…

"STOP POPPING THAT GUM, BAKA USUI! I CAN'T THINK!"

.

.

**Painful **

It was quiet… too quiet.

She hasn't been sleeping properly... no, not only because of school work. Something else has been bothering her.

Usui hasn't been coming to school for days now.

_Where is he?_

_Did something happen?_

..she hates it.. the feeling of uneasiness when he's not around

..

The door slides open

Thoughts quieted. She was washed by a wave of relief when the annoying silence was cut by the noise of the sliding door.

She secretly smiles.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, STUPID ALIEN"

…

"sorry, president… but these papers are—"

.

No. it wasn't Usui.

Another wave crashed down on her… total opposite of the first one

She stood up, went out of the room and headed to the rooftop.

She clutches at her chest.

_Why didn't he tell me anything?_

_._

_._

**Secret**

She raises her hand to rub her throbbing head.

"damn you…"

She tries to wipe all images of him that keeps on appearing.

She tries to stop the thoughts.

…

"everything ok, prez?"

Her eyes widens.

"wh- USUI!"

"hi prez…" he grins as he walked closer to her.

"tch… what are you doing here? And why weren't you able to attend classes?"

"I couldn't… it's- -"

"where have you been? Why haven't you been coming to school?... "

"awww… prez missed me that much?"

"BAKA USUI! Did something happen, usui?... why didn't you tell me?"

"Misa-chan is worried about me… I'm really flattered"

She tried her hardest to calm down… but was failing miserably

"BAKA! You're not answering any of my questions!"

She grabbed his collar, ready to punch him

"Ayuzawa…" His eyes softened

"and what are you thinking? Me? Worried about you? That's completely ridiculou- - "

Her eyes widen.

A hand slides on her neck, another rested on her back.

.

.

Again, silence reigned.

.

.

He pulls her to a kiss.

_His kiss.._

It silences the confusion.

It silences the thoughts,… the unquiet, uneasy beating of the heart

.

"I'm sorry" he whispers then leans in again.

Among all the other kinds of silence…

This has **got **to be her favorite.


	2. Sleep Talking

A/N:

This was my first ever written oneshot of maid sama...

I decided to add this oneshot to this story.. I hope you wouldn't mind.

* * *

Classes have ended 30 minutes ago but Misaki is still inside the student council room… as usual. Working on unfinished paper works… as usual.

"-yawn- … ugh… I haven't been able to sleep properly for weeks… -yawn- … it's getting hard to concentrate… damn these paper works… if only Yukimura had- -"

"yo, prez… talking to yourself?" a voice was suddenly heard

"wha- - idiot Usui."

He replied with a chuckle

"what are you still doing in here anyway?"

"waiting for you… that's what stalkers do, right?"

"tch… just go home already, you pervert!"

"nah"

Knowing that it was pointless, she gave up and continued her work.

"hey prez, why are you still doing here?"

"baka. Isn't it obvious?"

…

…

..

..

"hey prez, why are there dark circles around your eyes?"

"-grunts- I haven't been sleeping properly."

..

..

..

"hey prez, why haven't you been sleeping properly?"

"-growls-… I study. shut up"

..

..

..

"hey prez, will you go out with me?"

"no"

..

..

..

"hey prez, do you have any candy in there?"

"no"

..

..

..

"hey prez, do you want a cup of coffee?"

"no"

..

..

..

"hey prez, are you sleepy?"

"no"

.

.

.

"prez, were you lying just now?"

"Zip it! I can't concentrate on my work!"

..

Few minutes passed

"-yawn-"

"hey prez, are you - -"

"Oi, I'll just get some shuteye… so stop asking stupid questions and wake me up after five minutes."

..

..

Five minutes passed

(_misaki's dream_)

"_ah, Misaki-chan, I dropped my fork… "_

_.._

**"Hey prez,…"**

"hm_?" _(still sleeping)

Usui smiled naughtily and- -

..

"_can you get me another one?"_

**"will you marry me?"**

"of course, master"

Then she snapped her eyes wide open_. 'usui was talking to me… he asked me something… I just said- - oh shit'_

"OI! PERVERT! WHAT DID YOU ASK ME?"

"pfft… -bursts in laughter-"

"I'M ASKING YOU SERIOUSLY, YOU ALIEN!"

"-still laughing- -pauses to look at her-…-laughs again-"

Smoke were coming out of her ears. … if only looks could kill… he'd be double dead by now.

But hey, he's an alien, remember?... who knows how many lives he has.


	3. Angel part I

It's after class, and as usual, the student council room was radiating with a dark… dark aura. The kind of aura that only one person in Seika High can possess...

.

"...damn it..."

She massages her temples in attempt to ease the pain of her throbbing head.

".. If only I had finished studying earlier last night, my head wouldn't be throbbing like this.."

.

So even **demons** can feel pain, huh…

.

The door slides open. A blonde with a grin plastered on his face enters.

.

Her heart begins to beat faster_. Damn._

why does this happen all the time? _stupid pheromone-excreting alien_

_._

She didn't even glance towards the direction of the invader to know who it was. Only one person is brave enough to enter the student council room when there is a huge signage outside the door, saying,

"_**Do not disturb. Demon at work"**_

She quickly removed her hands from her temples, grabbed the pencil and returned to her work.

.

"..tch.." she ignored his entrance, knowing that it would be pointless arguing with him about being in the student council room. Besides, she really wasn't in the mood to argue.

he stares at her for a period of time, examining every facial feature. His expression grew worried

"Ayuza- -"

"..yeah, yeah... I know..."

She replied irritably. As she said, there's no point in arguing.

He lazily sat on the desk, not breaking his gaze. He smiles softly as he offered his hand.

"..tch.." she took his hand, rests her chin on her arms then buried her face in them. She lets out a muffled voice..."remember, 10 minutes!"

.

He intertwined their fingers.

.

The demonic aura that was all over the room earlier slowly fades.

..

_**Seika High's Student council president**_

_**a.k.a. demon president.**_

_**a tyrant,**_

_**..**_

_**an evil dictator,**_

_**..**_

_**an aggressive devil**_

_**..**_

_**a demon in human form- -**_

_.._

"... perverted sexual harassing outerspace human..." she mumbles

..

_His __**angel**_


	4. Angel part II

There he was.. standing just outside the supermarket, waiting. Good posture, hair has been combed, teeth are sparkling. The view is almost perfect.

The only odd thing about it is that there is this "thing" riding on his shoulders.

.

"Usuiiiii…" the thing slid his 2 forefingers into usui's mouth stretching his lips to the sides.

"Ryo-kun... please stop doing that. Or else I'm gonna have to bite you."

"But you look cute!" he giggles and hits Usui in the head.

"ow! have you been hanging around with Misaki lately? You're getting violent every week."

"Usui, do you believe in angels?" completely dismissing Usui's question.

"angels?"

"yeah! Aunt Sakura told me that angels are the most wonderful creatures. They have wings and can fly! She said that they're all beautiful, kind and loving. They do their best to watching over us at all times. Auntie also said that all kids have one. Even naughty ones like me! What about you, Usui,… do you believe in angels?"

He looked at the boy with an –enough-with-your-stupid-fantasies- expression

He was about to speak when suddenly…

.

The crowds part.

.

Out of the grocery, emerged a very familiar figure

Someone he's been waiting for more than an hour.

She sees him.

She mutters

_"there's that alien…"_

She comes towards them

.

.

He answers.

"yes…"

"what yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"yes, ryo-kun… I believe in them… and I think I do have one…" he smiles at the boy

"what are you talking about, alien?"

"just telling ryo-kun here that I've got an angel too."

"really? That's great! I bet misa-chan has one too!"

.

Misaki, understanding the situation, smiled and encouraged the boy.

.

"we all have one, right?" she said, still smiling at him.

Ryo slid down from usui's shoulders and went to misaki, interested in telling more about these _angels_

Usui just leaned against the wall, watching her … uh… them.

.

.

'_I've got an angel… she doesn't wear any wings'_


	5. See you tomorrow

.

Walking her home…**"stalking her", **as she likes to call it. But, yeah… walking her home.

He loves walking with her

Side by side

The back of their hands brushing as they walk. That's until he finally takes hers with is.

.

If it's possible, he would walk with her all night…

So they could talk

So they could be together

So he could be with her.

.

.

As they got nearer to her house, he finally holds her hand and squeezes it.

She squeezes back…

He smiles.

.

_Would it be alright if they didn't say goodbye this time?_

.

He wishes that the road would somehow get longer… so he could stay with her longer.

They arrived in front of her house.

He kisses her forehead

She blushes

They exchange their goodnights

.

.

It's still not enough.

He slides his hand to cup her cheek…

Leans down

And brushes his lips against hers.

.

"Goodnight, Misaki"

She blushed harder and rushed inside her house.

"y-yeah… goodnight, ..Usui"

He stays outside her door.

"..s-see you tomorrow" she stammered

He smiles

"… see you tomorrow, Prez"

.

He turns to walk away…

_and wishes __**'tomorrow'**__ was sooner_


	6. Him and Her part I

AN: I think this is the 'lamest' one I've got… still

Oh. Btw, this was written more than a year ago. Their relationship still wasn't official back then. Soo.. here ya go

* * *

Him and Her

.

.

He rescues her from critical situations,

He holds her hand when walking together

He kisses her for no known reason,..

He walks her home

No, they're not in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship

But it's Him and Her

.

.

However, in the hands of the powerful, there's only Him

In the hands of the powerful, there's no "Her"

He clenches his fist, he's on is way '_**home**_' …_if that's what you call it_

The rain falls

Him… and her.

He **used** to walk her home…

Now,

_He walks alone._


	7. Him and Her part II

He lazily flopped down in the sofa, scanning the mails he got

"_Takumi,_

_For the 1129th time, I refuse your request._

_You're not going back to Japan."_

He expressionlessly crumpled the paper and threw it to the fire like all the other 1,128 replies from his 'father'

No… it wasn't possible.

Obviously, there's no him and her.

He glance bitterly at the unread letters, picked them up and threw them all at the fire.

He flopped back to the sofa, took his wallet and saw a piece of paper peeking out of one of the pockets of his wallet.

He slipped it out, his eyes widened…

It's a picture of him and her.

He smirked when he noticed the red marks on her cheeks… _those blush-stains never come off her face…_

He stared at her dark golden brown orbs, remembering how he thought at first that it was always filled with anger and hatred… but soon found out it was also filled with thousands of suppressed emotions. How it reminds everyone how strong she is. How strange it is that they're always filled with hope in hopeless situations.

Him and Her.

No… it **wasn't** impossible.

it's him and her.

He slid his thumb across the picture… he sees her knitted eyebrows in effort to control her blush he smiles … _Ayuzawa_

'_it's not impossible'_

Somewhere, in the fireplace, an odd looking piece of paper is slowly being consumed by fire…

A letter...

That read,

"_Pervert,… how dare you leave me?... idiot… I'd kill anyone who gets in the way…_

_I'm coming after you."_


	8. Busy

_**11:08 in the evening**_

"_-dokka, please can you keep my secret..."_

a pencil snaps at the sound of the annoyingly familiar ringtone...

she picks it up

"usui."

"Hi, prez"

"I'm busy...unfinished paperworks."

.

_busy... she's always busy_

_but why the hell should he even care, right? but...he does_

_he __**does**__ care_

"don't overwork... you should sleep.."

"or what?"

"I'll come over to your house and **make** you sleep" a perverted grin took shape in his face

.

**- **_**at maid latte...**_

he arrived two hours ago.

as usual, he came to see her... to be _amused_

_when did she get so interesting?_ he asks his self...

Maid latte was crowded and toxic tonight. He offered to help again in the kitchen.

"prez"

"Hn?"

"you look tired"

"I'm not"

"yes, you are"

"no, I'm not."

"ye- -"

.

"Misaki-chaan! Assistance at table 3 please!"

.

.

"I'm busy, usui"

.

.

she walks away

.

_yes... of course you are_

_**.**_

**- **_**At the student council room**_

the door slides open

"hi prez!"

".."

he walked towards her, pulled a chair near her and sat.

"you should rest"

"usui, I'd trade all of my time to rest if it's the cost to change seika high"

"even at maid latte? how does that affect change in seika high?"

"I like working hard to make people happy"

.

_tch... such a stupid reason..._

_yet again, I wonder_ _when did I start to take a serious interest in her?_

He folded his arms on the table, rested his head on them and looked up at her. he examined her face

_could those eyebags get any deeper?_

"U-usui"

He didn't notice, he was staring to close... his face was only inches apart from hers

"you're too clo- -" without thinking, he closed in the gap and kissed her lightly.

_ah... I remember now_

.

_that day outside the boxing club room._ _The first time I ever saw her smile._

after the flashback, he found his head rested on her shoulder.

"Idiot! What did you do that for?"

he breathes on her neck... he just **loves** seeing those little hairs stand.

"gy- - usui... I'm busy"

"busy doing what?" he stays in his position

He gets no response...

He brushed his lips against the skin of her neck...

... He smiled

.

.

.

and licked ...

**"BUSY CHANGING SEIKA HIGH, PERVERT!"**

Next thing he knew, he got thrown out the room, the door slid shut. He chuckles as he stood up, sliding his hands in his pocket. He leans his back against the wall, deciding to wait for her outside the room.

_You're so busy changing the world..._

_with just one smile... you've changed all of mine_ _._


	9. Bloody Day

-Doorbell rings...

_damn... I wish Suzuna had never won that irritating thing..._

The door swings open, revealing a very annoyed Ayuzawa.

"Hi Prez!"

"- gya- -..what do you want?", she demanded sternly

"just visiting... you were absent today, I was worried"

"Idiot... come inside just for a minute"

She steps sideways, letting Usui come in..

They both sat in silence.

Despite all the things that went through her head, like how stupid Usui is,.. she had to admit, she was flattered... and a bit glad... but not glad enough to let him stay for a long time... she was rather worried about something.

"I'm fine Usui... now, are you done? You should leave now."

"Why were you absent from class today?"

"...hk... None of your business, idiot. Go home now, I have stuff to do"

"ouch... Is that the right way to treat your boyfriend?" she suddenly stood up and shrieked.

"**BOYFRIEND? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU STUPI- -**

**-**agh.." she moaned in pain, and sat back down, her hand rubbing her abdomen.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" He asks, face full of concern.

"just..go home...I'll come to school tomorrow, don't worry.. just go home already."

"not until I find out what's wrong with Misa-chan"

"... I'm having a really bad headache..", a moan escaped her lips, yet again. And reached for her lower abdomen.

"Pres... " He moved towards her. "you're a terrible liar..." He chuckled.

In one swift- but gentle movement, he slid his right arm beneath her knees, the other, on her back

"wh- -what- -"

before she knew it, Usui lifted her up, carried her- bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Half of her sentence was strong, half showed weakness. She curses inwardly at herself for showing such weakness... in front of him.

"shh... if you continue doing that, a lot more will come out.."

really... no secret can be hidden from this guy... it's like he was bound to know every single thing about her.

He found out... this is embarrassing.

He carried her to her room, placed her gently on her bed, fixed the sheets over her and sat next to her.

She turned her head the other way, her face heated up from the embarassment.

"what was it called?... _Dysmenorrhea?", _Usui thought out loud.

She blushed harder.

" I wonder how it feels like...having blood come out of you- -"

he was cut off by a sudden burst of her demonic aura.

"do you really want to know?", she said creepily, balling her fists. "careful or I'll make blood come out of your face"

he smiled, amused that despite her condition, she could still bring out that kind of aura.

He lied next to her and pressed her head against his chest.

"you are just too cute, misa-chan."

"gy- -" she was about to protest against his actions but her nose caught Usui's scent. Not his perfume... he doesn't use any. Just... the smell of- - Usui.

His scent made her eyelids heavy and her tensed body relax.

She found herself moving her head closer to the nape of his neck but caught herself on the act, and stopped. She moved her head quickly away from him as far as possible. But a hand stopped her movement and pulled her closer to him.

"I hate being a girl"... she said to express her weakness- not from the pain but from the pleasure she feels because of him. She blames the state of being a girl.

he chuckles "why?"

oops... "... because of this bloody curse" he laughs again

she never fails to amuse him.

"does it hurt?"

"BAD"

"you want it gone?"

"if possible"

"I know a way..."

"really?"

"the curse would be gone for a long time if you do it."

"how?"

"really want to know?" he moved towards her ear and whispered something...

.

.

.

.

"PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

he didn't, of course...(wink)

– – – –

**Extra**

"c'mon, pres... it's the perfect timing, we're on your bed...cuddling,.. It's always the start of everything, right? Or would you prefer if it was done on _my_ bed... oh that's right... I don't have one... but if you like the couch then- -"

"you damned pervert" she kicks him off her bed...

. . . and waits for him to come back up and cuddle


	10. Let go, Idiot

She was running again from a pack of boys, -fans, to be clear.

"Ayuzawa-Kaichou! please let us come too! we want to learn!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

.

She ran faster. She can never let anyone else find out about her job at maid latte.

Not only because of her reputation, it was annoying enough that the idiot trio knows about it... and that perverted alien that keeps on bugging her, saying perverted things about her being in a kinky maid outfit.

As she was just thinking about that alien, out of nowhere, a pair of familiar arms grabbed her from behind.

Last thing she knew, she heard a door sliding shut and a pair of arms were encircled around her arms.

"gg- - where'd you come from, pervert usui?"

"Pheromone planet.", He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"idiot... how come you're always right in time to save me?"

She punches him. He's come to get used to her way of saying 'thanks'.

He chuckles then she notices, she was still in his arms.

A streak of blush started to appear in her cheeks

"y-you can let go now.."

"nah... let's stay in this position much longer" he winked

"I SAID LET GO, YOU SEXUAL HARASSING ALIEN!"

* * *

The crowd's getting thicker, both of them are starting to struggle in keeping up with each other. They couldn't help but start to separate because of the crowd.

But Usui caught her hand. A tint of blush spreading on her face. She responded by squeezing back.

He secretly smiles.

Finally they decided to ditch the crowd. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

She lets go of her grip on usui's hand in attempt to wipe her forehead...

But found out she can't... His hand was still tightly holding hers.

And it doesn't seem that he was planning to let go.

"uh... usui? You can let go now"

* * *

She went out to the back alley to take out the trash.

"yo, prez!"

she flinched for a second

"Idiot! didn't I tell you to stop sneaking up on me?"

he chuckles

"what do you want now?"

"I missed misa-chan" he said straightforwardly as he reached out and pulled her into an embrace

"ng- let go of me usui!"

* * *

"Usui, I asked you to come with me to HELP me. And you're not. You're even making it harder... tch... what was I thinking? taking a _child_ with me... piff..."

he was "_helping" _her on a grocery errand

"oh? Don't worry, misa-chan.. I know it's hard having me around, bugging you... But I also know that you're secretly enjoying my company and that later, you'll be up all night, thinking about the time we've spent together for today"

she hits him straight in the head

"Idiot..."

Although what he said was true, she would never admit that, would she?

She reached for a box of instant coffee... only a few inches away but then a hand stopped her actions.

"oi, let go"

"no"

she tried to reach again but his hand was stronger. He intertwined his fingers with hers, restraining that hand from further actions.

She grunts and used her other hand but soon found it locked I his other hand too.

"what are you doing, idiot?"

"holding misa's hands., isn't that obvious?"

"-well you'd have to let go, I need that instant coffee"

"no"

a vein snaps

"why not?"

"don't wanna"

she was growing irritated by every second...

she tried to free her hands from his by force, shaking them violently.. but failed miserably. He was stronger.

"**LET GO, YOU IDIOT!"** she roared,... The grocery store went quiet...everybody was looking at them

Her face was red... he doesn't know if it was from embarrassment... or pure rage... either way, he found it cute..

It took a few long seconds before the people went on with their own businesses.

He laughs heartily the pulls her towards him and gave a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

3:49 am

It was silent as death. Misaki's senses are still alert... her eyes fixed on the occupied bed, her ears were waiting on every beep on the machine.

Her hands were all cold... no, not because of the room temperature...

_beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

she rarely blinks...

_beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

maybe it's just her imagination but it seems her heart beats only after every beep...

She breathes very carefully, afraid that the boulder on her throat would fully choke her and she would break down... she breathes carefully, scared that her very breath would change everything

_beep..._

_beep..._

she waited there forever... waiting for a miracle

_beep..._

_beep..._

_beep..._

she almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"oops... did I startle you? I'm sorry"

"n-no... I'm fine"

it was the night nurse

moments passed, no conversation transpired between the two.

_Beep..._

_.._

_beep..._

_.._

_beep..._

_.._

Is it just her, or the beeping sounded slower?

the nurse ran her hand up and down in a comforting manner before saying,..

"you know, he's only hanging on for you..."

..

_Beep…_

…

for a few seconds- -that felt like years,.. she couldn't breathe again. Her world stopped

The nurse, couldn't bear seeing her like this,.. left.

Misaki entered the room, hesitating to take another step... the remaining drops of hope finally ran out.

_you know, he's only hanging on for you..._

the nurse's words were ringing in her head

Her voice and heart were breaking as she sat on the side of the bed... and for the last time, said the words...

"_you can let go now, usui..."_

and that's when everything drowned in the longest heartbreaking sound...


	11. Let go, Idiot part II

Her eyes shot wide open. But all she could see was total darkness. Until she realized that her face was buried in her palms.

She slowly slid them down her face to peek...and found herself in Usui's arms, her head comfortably resting beneath his chin.

_A dream?_

She turned beet red when she realized he was staring at her for a while now with a worried look plastered on his face.

"hg-... goodmorning?"

"...it's 2 in the morning, Misaki."

"what? well- - that mean's I have to go now..."

"really, Misaki... do you think I'd let you go home at this hour? Even your mom would prefer you staying"

"thats- - ugh... just let me go to the bathroom for a bit... I'd like to clear my mind..."

"...what's wrong, misa?"

"n-nothing... just- -" she was cut off by the thought of the next words that was supposed to come out...

_**'let go'..?**_

her chest suddenly got heavier

he watched her different emotions fly, trying to figure out what's going on in her head...

"a-ano... usui, could you let- -"

"stay in my arms forever, misaki"

"gh- - what are you saying, pervert?..just let- -" _**let go?**_

no... she didn't want to say it again... she will **never** say those words again...

"I'm saying, I want you in my arms forever"

_this jerk... saying stupid things so straightforward.._

she sighed in defeat... and blushed...hard before muttering ..

"...d-don't let go then"

she bit her tongue as she snuggled her head closer to his neck.

..of course, he was surprised with her actions...

_**you never cease to amuse me...**_

he pulled her -if possible- even closer.

"...I won't"

–


	12. Strange Old Lady

It's been a few months since Mrs. Minoru moved in next to Ayuzawas' house.

She and the Ayuzawa family has been in good terms. Since she lived alone, Misaki, out of a kind-hearted will, visits her regularly.

These are the things Usui learned when Misaki introduced her to him. At first, he was a bit bothered that Misaki's taking care of her. She didn't need another load to carry. Other than that, he finds Mrs. Minoru a bit… strange. But anyway, it doesn't matter... as long as his relationship with Misaki's not affected. Everything's going fine.

until one night.

It was 11 in the evening when the phone suddenly rang.

He ignored it at first but the piercing sound of the ringing phone insisted.

he got up from the couch, grunting, and reached for the phone.

_Now who would call me at this hour? tch... _

He picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Usui-san! You have to come here! He's killing her!" his eyes shot wide open, his grip on the phone tightened

"Who? What- -Who is this?"

"Usui-san! He's beating her to death!"

"Who IS this?"

"You have to come quickly! He's killing her!"

"Mrs. Minoru, is this you?"

"Of course it is! Usui-san, please save Misaki-chan!"

He was wondering at first how Mrs. Minoru got his number. But as he heard her name, he completely forgot to ask about it

"Misaki?" his jaw tightened, he reached for his jacket, quickly putting it on "Tell me exactly what is going on"

"ugh, there's no time for this! Misaki's alone tonight, I think her mother's having a double shift tonight and Suzuna-chan is on a camp... Someone came home tonight and he's beating Misaki up! Usui-san, you have to come quick! She's screaming, Usui-san! Crying! I could hear him hitting her!"

"Call the police, Mrs. Minoru send them to Ayuzawa's house."

at that, Usui threw the phone somewhere, He didn't really care at the moment.

He grabbed his cellphone and rushed outside. He doesn't remember if he left his door unlocked or the lights on. None of it really mattered to him at the time.

He didn't stop running- - not for a breath... He didn't bother to call a taxi... The only thing he had in mind was to get there.

He dialed her number on his way

The phone rang but no one answered. _damn! _

Several minutes later, he arrived in front of her house.

He pounded his fist against the gate, he shook it with all his might but it didn't give in... darn...he cursed his self for fixing that damned gate...

He shouted Misaki's name but no one answered. The lights inside were turned off so he couldn't really see what's going on inside.

_damn!_

If Misaki was really there and has been beaten, she might be unable to go to the door. she could be unconscious or bleeding or- - even dying.

He had to do something.

He climbed over the gate, then threw his self in through the window with a loud crash, shards of glass were everywhere, some pierced at the skin arms but he couldn't care less.

He looked everywhere for a sign of Misaki's presence but there was none.

No bleeding body on the floor, no signs of struggle, no overturned chairs or tables. no signs of forced entry except for the one he made. Everything was the same since he last came here (which was 6 hours ago when he walked her home).

Everything was in their rightful places.

There had been no brawl, no beating.

Nothing had ever made any sense. Why would someone suddenly turn up and beat her? and he was sure Misaki could handle herself pretty well. All things considered, _she_ was more likely to beat him to a pulp than the other way around

It's either Mrs. Minoru was playing a cruel prank on him… or the old lady's loosing her mind.

he can't stay in long.

after pulling out a few shards from his arm, he left.

he came out the same way he came in- through the window. only he was more relaxed he looked at the damage he caused. He would have to fix it.. but not tonight.

he climbed over the gate, swung his legs and landed on the ground.

As if on cue, it suddenly got noisy.

he was blinded by a bright light- a flashlight, he thinks, held up pointing directly at his face he could hear someone talking on a radio

"suspect's a male. Tall, blonde, and green eyes"

"Freeze! hands in the air!"

he threw up his hands,

"wait! I can explain"

"of course you can"

the officer growled as he cuffed him...forcefully. He didn't like it… He's about to beat the hell out of this officer but he thought better. He knew it'll only bring him more trouble.

He was taken to the police station... he tried convincing them that he was not a burglar. he tried to call Mrs. Minoru to help him...

"Mrs. Minoru, this is Usui"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I want to talk about the phone call you made earlier"

"What phone call?"

"The one you made, telling me to come over to Ayuzawa's house and save Misaki"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

the officer eyed him, shooting chopping knives at him through his eyes

"Mrs. Minoru, You DID call me" he was growing irritated

"I'm sorry dear, you must be confused"

the officer readied his handcuffs

_Now I'm the one who's confused, huh. _

_Thanks for the help.. dammit _

It was almost 6 in the morning when he finally managed to convince them that he's not the guy. That was when the officers had managed to contact Misaki.

It turns out Misaki and Suzuna was at a friend's house and for one, Mrs. Minoru was right, Minako-san was having a double shift that night. And Misaki identified Usui from the description the officers gave her.

She went to meet him at the police station.

While walking, he told her what happened. She tried her best not to laugh at everything he told her.

"Are there no possibilities of you forgiving her?"

"after pulling a prank like that, scaring me?… no way"

"Listen, Usui… I guess I haven't told you this before, I know I should have… but I thought it wasn't important,… Mrs. Minoru is a really… _confused_ person.

She told him about Mrs. Minoru's condition.

He learns that Mrs. Minoru was very ill. She forced herself out of her own home because of her illness.

Mrs. Minoru's health became more frightening day after day. It came to the point where she thinks it's in the month of November when it's April in reality,.. she thinks 9:00 in the evening is noon time...

"and you thought that this _tiny_ detail wasn't important… really… you'll be the death of me…you'll see"

"oh, so you've finally realized. Nobody kills you but me."

.

At the end of the day, she sent him home to catch some sleep. He had a very rough night…

When he finally got home, he went straight to the couch, and lied down.

Not before uttering the words…

"I knew something was wrong with that old lady"


	13. Went Too Far

It's been a few months since Usui has truly understood Mrs. Minoru's condition. Due to his frequent visits with Misaki, he learned that she's already suffered 2 heart attacks which didn't really help her condition. She owns a pet bird... an African Grey Parrot- her only companion… Which she keeps in a cage near the kitchen door. And with the help of Suzuna, She manages to keep it alive.

Anyway,..the past few months have been... a nightmare.

Yes, they have become good 'friends' already. But aside from the frequent visits, there's a weirder, more tiring way of interaction between them...

The incident from before? The 'Mrs. Minoru's Hallucination of a Violent Event' incident?... that wasn't the last.

It happened 4 times already during the past months. And the subject was always Misaki. Yeah, when these happen, a part of Usui already knew that it was just another 'episode' of Mrs. Minoru. Yeah, He's heard about the story of 'the boy who cried wolf', and he just couldn't bring himself not to panic and come... it was Misaki we're talking about after all.

Sometimes Usui would wake up 2 in the morning, very confused... wondering if Mrs. Minoru called. Sometimes, he would wake up and scramble for the phone to answer a non-existing phone call.

It was killing him.

Finally, one incident did it.

Our previously sleeping Usui fell off the couch at the sound of the phone. He grabbed it and braced his self for Mrs. Minoru.

"USUI-KUN! you have to come here now!"

"what happened now?" He reached for his jacket and got ready to go.

"I'm not quite sure but I think someone's inside Ayuzawa's house! I can hear him!"

Well this one was different. Usually, the 'events' that Mrs. Minoru tells, immediately starts violently.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Minoru?"

"yes, I'm positive. I think it might be- -" she was cut off by a loud noise.

Yes, Usui heard it too.

_Clanging, banging_... his eyes widened... _and... a scream? _was that Misaki? He wasn't quite sure. One thing was certain. Mrs. Minoru wasn't the only one who heard it. His heart stopped for a moment.

_Shit_

Out of panic and fright, he didn't get to continue the conversation. He just dropped the phone and ran out. His head was spinning like mad. He wasn't aware of anything.

He didn't realize it started raining. He just ran. The only thing he could hear was his heart, beating like hell. Or was it his head, pumping? Was he having a head-ache?

Since the first incident happened, he started to hate the story of 'the boy who cried wolf'

He was starting to hate it even more. He didn't like the ending. 'Cause in the end of the story, the wolf DID came this time... and the villagers didn't came to protect the boy this time.

His fingers grew cold. He tried to wash the thought away.

He cursed under his breath.

When he arrived at Misaki's house, He didn't have the time to think or observe. He just flung his body over the gate- same way he did 4 times before. And this time, kicked the door. Misaki would be furious at him... But the thought didn't come to him at that time.

"MISAKI!" he cried out.

no answer

"MISAKI!" He cried again, this time louder.

still no answer.

He ran to the kitchen where he suspects the banging and clanging he heard came from.

She wasn't there.

As he turned to search for her in the other rooms, he cried once again.

"MI- -"

"OI, what are you doing here at this hour, pervert?"

He adjusted his eyes to see the owner of the voice. He really didn't need to do that to identify her voice. He just... wanted to make sure.

There she was... rubbing her eyes, her hair messy, in her pajamas... and thank god,.. in one piece.

It didn't make any sense... where did the noise he heard on the phone came from? who's scream was it? was he losing his mind too? but none of these questions really mattered at the time. She was there. She's alright.

He took a deep breath before taking a few steps towards her and pulls her to an embrace.

He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. And breathed out probably the heaviest sigh of relief he ever had.

His warm breath that flooded her neck made her flushed. She noticed his breath was shaky. She placed her hands on his back.

"U-Usui... w-what happened?" He was trembling

"Mrs. Minoru" he mutters a few syllables that can explain everything.

"ah..." she sighed, understandingly. "you.. you-re all wet" she pointed out, not caring about her own clothes that got wet because of the hug.

"huh?" he checked his self. he _was _wet. He looked outside through the window and discovered the it has been raining.

"You look miserable... what the hell?"

He was still wearing his pajamas, his jacket was worn with the underside outside, he only managed to wear one shoe, his other foot has a sock soaking wet.

He slumped his head on her shoulder.

"really..." he smiled to his self

Few seconds passed, Misaki finally spoke

"a-ano, Usui,... I'll get you some clothes... you'll get sick if you stay in those."

Several Minutes later, Misaki came back with a towel and a set of clothes. They were really Usui's clothes... she remembered borrowing them from her last visit to his apartment.

"you can change in the bathroo- -" before she could finish, she felt a pair of lips brushing against her slightly ajar ones.

a hand crept up to cup her cheeks, tilting her head, another crept to her back, pulling her closer. Her hands traveled to his chest, gripping on the wet fabric.

He kept the kiss sweet and gentle.

They stayed in that position until they were both out of breath. She looked away for a few seconds, catching her breath and hiding her flushed face.

Even though he's kissed her a hundred times, she could never get used to it.

"a-as I was s-saying,..." she tried with all her might not to stutter. "you should go change in the b-bathroom..."

"ok" He said, trying to regain his composure.

"And when you're finished..and I'm not here,.. just stay put. I'll be changing my clothes too. you got me wet"

"really, prez? I got you wet?... well that's an accomplishment for me." his eyebrows were going up and down which gave the sign that he's back to his perverted mode

"I didn't mean it _that _way, you stupid pervert!" she turned and stormed to her room, leaving Usui... grinning.

When she got out of her room, Usui was already waiting in the kitchen with two mugs of... what's that, hot chocolate?

"where did you get these?" She asked, confused.

"it was on my jacket pocket."

she didn't bother to ask how he could carry those but couldn't manage to wear _**both**_ shoes.

"I always put two on my jacket in case of emergency"

"Stop reading my mind, you alien... so what's the deal with all this? What happened this time?"

"She said a man was inside your house."

"And you believed it?... Usui, you're already aware of Mrs. Minoru's - -"

"I'll come anyway… no matter how ridiculous she sounded. "

She was silenced for a moment. After all these times, she still couldn't believe that he cared so much. At the thought, a blush spread across her face.

"But why come in pajamas and one shoe?"

"'cause I heard some banging and clanging... and a scream"

"what? is Mrs. Minoru alright?"

"I'm not sure, I thought it was you who screamed so I ran off... and you were the only thing on my mind this whole time so- -"

Again, how could he say such things so... straightforward...

"L-let's go check on her" she tried to control her blush by focusing on another thing.

when they went to see what happened to Mrs. Minoru, they found her kneeling near the kitchen door, in the verge of tears.

"Mrs. Minoru! are you alright?"

"oh, Usui-kun, it's terrible! he killed her!"

they both thought that Mrs. Minoru's episode was still on going.

"Mrs. Minoru, It's alright, I'm fine, see?" Misaki waved her arms frantically in the air to prove her point.

"no, not you, Misaki-chan,... why would a cat kill you?"

both Usui and Misaki were dumbfounded

"a... cat?"

"yes, see? That bloody cat killed her" she held up her hands to let them see... the bird. "I was talking to my sister on the phone when I heard noises coming from the kitchen... somehow, a cat was able to come in and did all these..."

The two teenagers followed her gaze to the kitchen and saw all the mess.

"When I came back to the phone, my sister already hung up... the noise in the kitchen continued... when I came back,.. I found her in that cat's paws"

"Mrs. Minoru, you weren't talking to your sister, you were talking to - -" Usui was cut off

"well that is, terrible, Mrs. Minoru..." she eyed him. He got the message.

"yeah... African Grey Parrots must cost a fortune..."

It was all he could say.

And so, the comfort session starts. During the whole session, Misaki notices Usui's frequent raising of his hands to his head.

they came back to Misaki's house after the comfort-session with Mrs. Minoru.

"Misaki."

she turned to face him

"I can't keep up with this... My _body _can't" he says, his hand back on his head, eyes half-closed, faint blush evident on his face.

"U-Usui..."

she came towards him, placed her hand on his forehead. He was sick

He took her hand from his forehead, pulled her close and leaned his forehead against hers.

"No matter how I try to understand her, no matter how much we try to take care of her... I can't- -"

"... she's already suffered from two heart attacks"

"Misaki, _**I'll **_be the one having a heart attack if this goes on"

He brushed his lips against hers one more time then pulling back, still leaning his forehead against hers

"I'm not saying we should stop visiting and taking care of her... I'll try to have someone research on her family… maybe they're looking for her."

"But how- -" She didn't get to finish her question. "USUI!" he collapsed. She caught him. well... not actually 'caught'.. she was sandwiched between the wall and Usui.

With all her might, she managed to carry Usui to her room and lay him down on her bed.

She checked on him. He has a fever. But just a slight one... nothing to make a fuss about. She stood up to get some wet towel but her actions were stopped as Usui held her arm.

"U-Usui... Let me just get a tow- -"

"no need for that... just stay."

at that, she sat on the side of the bed but only to be pulled by Usui to lie down with him.

His breathing was a bit heavy.

"Misaki... Let me stay for the night..."

"o-ofcourse..." she said, still flustered. "It's not like I can send you home when you're like this..."

he fixed their position. He wrapped his arms around her, breathed in her scent once more, before drifting to sleep.


	14. Possibilities

For the past few weeks, he has been thinking of ways to get the Walker family off his ass. He has been thinking of possible ways to get them away from him and Misaki.

XXXXXXX

He must've been really brave and stupid to do this... or he's just Usui Takumi.

It's 2 in the morning.

Coming to her house and meeting her at this hour was one thing. What he will be saying to her was another.

He hammered his fist on the door, waiting for an answer. It didn't come.

He was about to repeat the action when the door suddenly slid open, revealing a really _really_ pissed Misaki.

"WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT AT THIS- - -" her sentence was cut when she saw his condition "-hour?...what's with the suit?" she looked disturbed

"Misaki, we have to talk" he ignored the question.

At his tone, she realized it was important and understood that the matter can't wait until...later.

She asked him to come in, letting him sit at one of the chairs in the dining room as she prepared 2 cups of instant coffee.

_I seriously have to get used to __**early**__ morning visits by this alien_**.**

"what's this about?" She placed the cups of coffee on the table.

"I talked to my grandfather about me succeeding him as the head of the walker group" she knew it.

"And?" she raised her eyebrows, waiting for the continuation

"I talked him out of the whole thing. He's cutting my ties to the Walker family, I'm no longer an heir as the head of the Walker group. And they will not be meddling with my life anymore."

She couldn't accept it at first. It seemed... _unreal_. What could he have possible done for things to come to this end? Another thing was, it didn't look like he was finished yet. He was nervous about something. Well that was odd. It was the first time she'd ever seen him nervous.

"Usui, is there- -"

"But the thing is..."

she waited.

"The reason why this happened..."

she raised her cup of coffee to her lips. "you would have to spit it out sooner or later, you know" and she sipped, growing irritated at his hesitation.

"I told them something... This one tiny _little_ thing. And convinced them that this little thing would destroy the whole company name if they continue on meddling with my life."

"and what's this _little thing_?" she brought the cup back to her lips and sipped as he answered

"I told them I got you pregnant"

after a beat, it was a whole mess.

Coffee spurted out of her nose,

Her chair tumbled down as she suddenly stood up.

Coffee spilled on him.

Then he wakes up.

–

-reality-

it's after school hours and as usual, Misaki and Usui was left alone in the student council room.

But this time, we can see her head buried under her arms, desperately trying not to strangle the person sitting next to her who was just finished telling his story about his dream...

"... And you really had to tell _me_ your stupid dream" her tone venomous

she tried to stop herself from banging her head against the desk.

And he was just laughing.

After a few moments, they were silent.

Just when she thought she could work on the papers again... _Just_ when she thought the topic about his dream faded...

_Just _when she reached for her pen, thinking of starting to work again...

"so prez... wanna give it a try?"

As he expected, he was thrown out of the room- with her, of course, yelling...

"**I NEED A 20 FEET RADIUS!….**

she slid the door shut.

…**.STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT! ! ! !"**


	15. Up For A Swiim?

"Like I said, Misaki-chan, I'm not giving up. Usui wins this round. I may have given up on wishing for Misaki-chan... but I'm not giving up on liking you. "

The young boy stated, eyes filled with a mixture of emotions... defeat, frustration,..even determination.

"Shintani, You don't- -"

"Listen... I just want you to know that despite of all the given facts,.. I'll always be here for Misaki-chan. If he walks out on you, if he ever leaves you,- I'll always be here to hold you instead."

His head bowed, his fist clenched.

He'll definitely be there.

He took a step towards her placed his right hand on her shoulder and raised it up higher to her head and ruffled her hair.

She flinched at his actions... Usui has done this before.

But it's just not the same...It will **never** be the same... and they both knew that.

And he's accepted that already...

A figure was standing...just outside the room... he probably heard the whole conversation... he leans his back against the wall, raises his hand to his face, cursing under his breath.

"Shintani - -"

"That's all I have to say, Misaki-chan. I think that's good enough for now."

He didn't want to hear it.

"Thank you for the time." He uttered the words as he turned to exit the room

Usui decided to walk away as he got the hint that the other male was heading to leave the room. He went straight to the rooftop, seeking for solitude at the moment.

But as luck have it, someone burst out from the door as he slid his hands inside his pockets.

"I know about your relationship with Misaki-chan."

_great... the __**puppy**_

"Good"

He really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"I just- -" the boy started.

"Look, I can't really care less of what you want to say right now. But this is a bad time, shanshita-kun. You might want to choose a better moment next time."

He turned away from him and climbed up to the edge of the roof.

That was a bit harsh for the _puppy_. Misaki would be mad.

_Tch... Misaki... _

He turned his head,

"See ya later, sanshita-kun..." he stuck his tongue out as he jumps off the edge

"what the- - USUI-KUN!" he shouts as he ran to the edge, looked down, searching for him.

All he got for a reply was a loud splash of water. Huh... he landed on the pool.

Well It's not that Usui didn't know that he was going to end up with lots of bruises and wounds from the branches... He knew that fact very well. He knew that his impact on the water will lessen because of the trees... he knew all of it.

He's done it before.

It was the same spot where he jumped before. And he knew.

He knew it was dangerous. But he did it anyway. He can't even remember why he had the sudden urge to jump.

He swam towards the edge of the pool, lifted himself up to sit at the edge... and breathe.

Man...That felt great... Though he knew that the pain from all the cuts and bruises will settle later...

He looked up from where he jumped and saw Shintani still watching him with shock and amazement plastered on his face.

He started to chuckle.

"Usui! what the hell did you do this time?..."

He turned his head to the side where he heard a very familiar female voice

"...Stupid alien!"

Misaki shouted when she saw him sitting at the edge of the pool, drenched and injured. She ran towards him, knelt beside him and examined his state.

"You idiot... why did you jump this time?" She stood up.

She remembered the similar incident that happened before. So she looked up to the roof and saw Shintani.

She got confused. And then she froze with a sudden realization...

a wrong one, actually.

"D-don.t tell me you c-confessed to -gulp- Shintani-kun..?"

His eyebrows raised at the unexpected (and stupid) comment from his girlfriend.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously, Misaki? I've known you to be really smart..."

He started to stand up, still smiling, trying to stop laughing.

He glanced up and saw Shintani, still frozen.

"wh-what does that supposed to mean?Well, what else am I supposed to think? Last time you did this, you confessed to me. Of course I- -"

He wrapped his arms around her, which stopped her words.

_'hold her when I'm not around?... are you kidding?'_

He pulled away and his hand traveled from her back to her neck as he placed a small kiss on top of her head

_'I'll never let anyone else hold her... not Shintani... Not anyone._

_Hell, Not even god_

_I'm the only one who gets to hold her... and that's the end of it.'_

"oi, oi... you're getting me wet"

"oh, really? with just a hug? you're getting pretty _sensitive recently_, misa-chan... wow, this is the second time, I got you _wet..._"

"PERVERT!" she hit him...

Yeah, of course, Misaki sent him to the hospital,.. like before...

and also, like before, he sneaked out of the hospital, hoping that Misaki would be taking care of him … _like before_.

**EXTRA...**

"Go back to the hospital, I'm not taking care of you again! I'm not involved with it this time, Why don't you go ask Shintani to take care of you instead?"

..of course, she refused...

but still, even after all her ramblings...

she ended up feeling guilty for nothing... she still came and **tried** to take care of him... without pouring anything on him and making a lot of mess this time.

He asked her to stay for the night and he slept with his arms around her.

'God, how he _loved _holding her...'


	16. Words

DING DONG!

"Hi, Prez! I brought fruits!"

"Usui... what the hell are you doing here?"

"Aren't you gonna invite me in first? It's pretty cold and wet here outside, you know"

She rubbed her eyes and realized that it was raining

"Sorry... come in."

He was dripping wet.

"Idiot... why didn't you take an umbrella?"

"So that when I hug you, you'll say I got you wet... again..." He brings out that perverted smile of his.

"You know what, I change my mind... you can stay outside." She pushed him out of the door and slammed it shut.

But it didn't take long before she opened it again. She's mean but she wasn't heartless.

* * *

"So... going back to my question... what the hell are you doing here?"

She had him change his wet clothes to dry ones. After he's changed, he made a mug of hot chocolate for her to enjoy while they chat in her room.

"Your mother called. She said you were sick and your sister is staying at a friend's"

"Mom did? Why? Isn't she coming home tonight?"

"She said she's on a double shift again"

"Why did she tell _you _and not _me?_ I'm the daughter here..." she grumbled

"Maybe she's starting to acknowledge me as her son?"

She whacked his head

"idiot." She sipped at her hot choco "she didn't have to send you, you know. It's just a cold...slight fever… I think I can manage to survive for a night on my own"

"Of course you can. But neither of us would be having fun if we let it that way." He grinned at her

"What do you mean?"

"Admit it, misa-chan... you like me being here... "

Red streaks formed across her face

.

.

"Say something like that again, I'll pour this hot choco on you"

"You wouldn't do that"

"Heck yeah, I would" His eyes proposed a staring contest… she refused. She knew he was right. She could never bring herself to do such a thing... especially to him. He was... he was... Usui.

She immediately broke the eye contact "Fine... I wouldn't!... Who would waste such a good chocolate drink over someone like you anyway?"

She sipped another, now concentrating on the taste, trying to find words to praise it more.

"Ow, misa-chan... that's a bit harsh...well I don't mind it though. I'm used to being verbally abused whenever you try to cover up things with lies…" he smiled at her teasingly.

"Idiot! I'm not trying to cover up anything! Why didn't you prepare one for yourself so that you'd know how good it really is?"

She didn't even have the time to blink; he suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

Her eyes automatically closed. She felt his hand go up her cheek, down to her neck and inched up again till his thumb reaches her chin. He gently pushed it downward, enough to open her lips slightly.

The kiss lasted long enough to have both of them out of breath.

He slowly – almost unwillingly- pulled back. He rested his forehead on top of hers, their noses still touching

She still doesn't get it. He's probably kissed her a thousand times already but… she still couldn't get used to it. It's like her brain short circuits for a few seconds, then it will force her to believe that elephants can fly.

"You're right..." he started.

"wh-what?"

"The hot choco _is_ good." He licked his lips

"you stupid pervert!"

"get ready for bed... It's getting late" he left a quick kiss on her forehead before turning to exit the room.

After having her teeth brushed and her face washed, she returns to her room and found Usui

* * *

"o-oi... what are you doing here? I'm going to sleep …"

"I'll be watching over you in case your fever gets worse…"

.

.

Next thing she knew, she was laying on her bed with him.

"th-this isn't exactly _'watching over me'_ you know?"

"Goodnight misa-chan! "

He leans in forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Usui, you're going to catch my cold for sure"

"that's okay"

"how is that okay?"

"How do you expect me to say my vows in the future?

She was dumbfounded

"what?"

He ignores her remark

"but you know, that's just a small part I'd like to insert in the vows, I want to write my own vows. You should too."

"Usui, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I want to be able to say those words in **that day** with full confidence"

"wait..what words?"

"_for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer__** in sickness and in health,**__ to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" _

They both knew it doesn't really mean he had to catch every disease she gets.

She blinks once..

.

Twice.

.

She couldn't really bring herself to say anything. She wanted to say something. She wanted to yell at him. But she just couldn't find the words.

she wacked his head again.

* * *

AN:

Wow… it feels weird.. writing again

The next update might be the last… sorry..

I'll confess, I have ZERO confidence right now for this chapter. Like I said. It feels weird writing again.

Please let me know.. have I gone seriously bad at writing? Or was I bad even before and I've just gotten worse? Dammit..

Please let me know!.. and if you could offer up some ideas, that'd be awesome!


	17. Musings of an Alien

They were lying together on his bed.

He's been watching her since she fell asleep.

Lately, it's become a habit of his.

Staying up almost all night, It's not that he didn't want to sleep, it's just…

There's something about the way she looked when she sleeps that made him want to stay up and watch and just… muse.

* * *

_She doesn't know it. At least he thinks she doesn't…_

_That he notices these little things,  
little details  
and little moments… _

_Like when the back of their hands brushes against each other as they walk,_

_How their steps get slower in pace as her house gets nearer,_

_When her gaze on his eyes lasts longer than he expected,_

_How she never gets used to his kisses,_

_How her one tiny smile could make his chest feel suddenly warm,_

_When they're holding hands and she squeezes his hand soft enough to go unnoticed but strong enough to say hold on,_

_When she suddenly stops herself from asking him to let go of her,_

_How she nuzzles closer to him when he lies down next to her,_

_How she unconsciously calls out his name in her sleep almost every night._

…

_Well, he does more than just notice them…_

* * *

She shifts lightly,

"…Usui..", she mumbles before nuzzling closer to his chest.

* * *

_**Moments like this…**_

_**Moments when she steals my heart again and doesn't even notice. **_

_**These are the moments I live for.**_

He kisses the top of her head and pulled her closer.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well that's it.

Please don't kill me. I know it's a failure, and I'm soooo sorry. As you've seen, I'm losing my thing in writing…

This chapter is so short. I'm embarrassed.

It took me hours, arguing with myself whether to upload this or not.

.

.

But this is all I have. TT-TT

I'm sad to say that this… super short, mega failure, poor excuse of a chapter... will be the final chapter for Little Moments. I just don't think I could go on any longer, sorry.

Well that's that.

Don't hesitate to PM me. If you have questions or whatever..

A lot of thanks for those who read, reviewed, and supported this story. I love y'all x)

See you around. :D


End file.
